El desierto
by Anairb Black
Summary: Ken reflexiona tras la muerte de uno de los elegidos. La vida no es tan dificil... [YAOI, drama, alcohol, suicidio, angst] [Historia Corta]


****

|| El Desierto. ||

By: Maetel

Nota del autor: Este es mi primer fanfic en español ! Originalmente esto fue escrito en inglés, y también está publicado aquí en Fanfiction.net. Antes de que lo lean, tengo que hacer algunas menciones: lo siguiente contiene **shounen-ai **(yaoi, slash, homosex, boyxboy, como ustedes le digan) lenguaje algo fuerte, menciones de abuso, sexo, cerveza y tal vez drogas... en fin, todo esto le da a mi fanfic una clasificación de **PG13/R** o **B/C** Dark (si les parece que todo esto es muy fuerte, tomen mi advertencia). Además esto esta escrito en primera persona (hay un personaje hablando). Estoy usando los nombres en japonés, y los niños elegidos de la Segunda Temporada. Para los que no los saben, aquí se los doy. _Davis=Daisuke, TK=Takeru, Kari=Hikari, Yolei=Miyako, Cody=Iori, y Ken=Ken. _Los dejo leyendo!! ;)

Disclaimer: Digimon no es mío, pero la trama de este fanfic sí.

~*~

El desierto, abandonado.

Mi madre me dijo alguna vez que debería darle más oportunidades a las personas. Que era demasiado superficial... que debería seguir con mi vida, en lugar de sentarme y mirar al pasado. También me recordó del tiempo en el que mi auto estima no existía, y lloraba cada noche para que yo sonriera a mi imagen en el espejo una vez más. Me dijo todo esto cuando me vio con mi botella de cerveza en la mano, al borde de brincar al abismo desde el balcón de mi cuarto.

Es tan extraño cuando no podemos hacer nada, solo observar.

Y detesto hacerlo. Detesto mirar cuando recuerdo que no puedo hacer nada. Después de todo, solía pensar que yo era perfecto. Gente que creía que ellos mismos eran todo para la sociedad, y yo era uno de ellos. Muchas veces los escuché hablando de mi vida perfecta... pero en realidad, yo no era feliz. Yo admiraba... a aquel que lo era.

Jamás pense que él sería un suicida. Jamás llegué a imaginarme que caminaría por su vida de esa manera. Diez años siendo ignorado en la existencia, sólo para ser despreciados enfrente de mi rostro, y luego me dejaron sin nada. Aquellos trece años que pase junto a él, de pronto no fueron mas que una memoria negra, y en la noche lloraba por ello. Se había ido después de todo, sin una razón lógica que yo entendiera.

Es irónico, cuando la vida te ofrece tantas cosas, y luego te las quita.

¿Odiaría la vida?

Mi madre me dijo ayer que empacara mis cosas y me olvidara de todo. Pero sólo estoy triste por ellos: ellos están tristes por mí. Me preguntan, ¿por qué no quieres vivir? Debería decirle a mi destino que fuera más amable conmigo, que la vida de él no estaba dispuesta a terminar así. Me voy ahora; digan sus despedidas, o mejor aun, no digan nada.

No es lo mismo verlos cuando él no esta. No puedo soportarlo.

Dos meses antes, conducimos en una noche profundamente negra y solitaria, cuando el desierto no recibía a nadie más. Nos tendimos en el cofre del carro y miramos las estrellas por horas, sin decir nada. Él me dijo que ya no quería vivir, que no era feliz. Me dijo que esa noche era el único momento valioso por recordar, y así lo era... era el único momento en el que no peleábamos y no recordábamos nuestro pasado como amantes de estereotipo... y enemigos, incluso. Me dijo que quería estar conmigo por siempre en ese lugar, que quería morir allí conmigo que en una tina de su casa.

Le pregunté que cual era la razón... y me dijo que ya no podía luchar más. 

Hubiera dado todo para él. Si me lo hubiera pedido, hubiera puesto mi mano en llamas. Toda mi vida pense que era feliz. Era siempre tan alegre, y aunque jamás le di demasiadas esperanzas, estaba seguro de que él estaba feliz por mí. Me lo decía siempre, pero en el final, ¿valió la pena? 

Me quede observándolo y él no dijo ni una palabra; nos quedamos mirando a las estrellas por el momento mas largo. Ninguno de nosotros pareció darse cuenta de cuando él empezó a sollozar calladamente, cuando tome su mano entre la mía y le dije que lo amaba, que no quería que su vida terminara tan pronto. No parecimos darnos cuenta de cuando le dije que sólo Dios sabía por qué él, quien estaba conmigo, era tan perfecto, por qué había salvado mi vida cuando nadie mas pudo hacerlo, y me hizo la persona que soy ahora. Pero nadie sabía por qué no estaba feliz por ello, por qué quería tanta basura para sí mismo. 

¿Por qué no estabas feliz por mi? Si me querías, ¿por que no estabas feliz?

Me dijo que había dormido con Hikari y con todos los demás; que Takeru le dijo que solo podía arruinar las cosas. Que con todos los eventos pasados en su vida había podido sobrellevar su interminable dolor. Que me había dado todo lo que tenia, que vivía solo por la vida que el mismo me había dejado tener. Me dijo que me amaba, que todavía me quería esa noche... pero que ya no podía luchar más.

Me dio todo, y jamás esperó nada a cambio. Nunca quiso nada a cambio.

Siempre pensé que sabía de él mismo... que él era la persona más especial que uno podía conocer, que lo quería por sobre todas las cosas, que lo apreciaba más que mi propia vida. Las palabras no podían explicar lo que sentía, pero luego él me dijo algo. Algo que le pedí a Dios que me diera el significado. 

"La vida consume el amor, y le da luz al amor verdadero. Los significados del amor tal vez jamás se pueden descifrar, pero el mío, es un secreto. Consérvalo..."

Me lamenté todas las noches desde ese día... él sabia de mi dolor. Me conocía más de lo que yo me conocía a mí mismo. Cuando me vio por sobre la oscuridad, cuando confió en mi, cuando dijo que no había ningún demonio en ninguna parte de mi alma. Mi alma solo había sido descubierta ante sus ojos, porque ante los míos, el velo sensible y delicado aun la cubría.

Lo lamenté, y él me consoló siempre. Sabía de mi dolor, me susurraba aquellas rimas: "Sueño con la lluvia, con jardines en la arena del desierto... eso es lo que sueño"...su voz temblaba en mis oídos, y algunas veces me hacía dormir. Le preguntaba por qué me hacía esto, por qué me torturaba de esta manera, por qué me amaba y me permitía que me enamorara de él cuando sabía que no había suficiente tiempo, cuando sabía que era mi culpa...

Me respondió que era porque me necesitaba, porque el infierno no podía ser bello sin la memoria del único humano al que amaba. Me hizo entender que yo también le necesitaba, que necesitaba conservarlo en alguna parte de mi corazón.

Maldita sea, amor. ¿Por qué mi corazón duele tanto...?

En la noche en la que no regresó, me caí del carro y me golpeé los huesos duramente. Me senté a la orilla de mi balcón y me emborraché. Fui a la casa de Miyako, y ya no sé ni que mierda le hice – sólo espero que no me odie ahora, de cualquier forma. Le sollocé y le grite a mi madre, sólo para verla llorar a ella también. Pensé que ya nada importaba.

Fui a tu casa, y descubrí que ya era muy tarde. Tarde o temprano, no podía hacer nada para detenerte. Lloré por horas cuando te hallé muerto... me culpé y me golpeé a mí mismo por haberte dejado hacer esto. Me odié tanto que sentí que todo se desgarraba dentro de mí como el hielo rompiéndose.

Y cuando te tomé en mis brazos, comprendí el significado de tu dolor.

Cuando caes en la droga del amor, nada puede sucumbirlo. Cuando ves a la persona que amas haciendo garras a los demás, no puedes soportarlo. Cuando ves a la persona que tu corazón demanda siendo golpeada por su propio padre, lleva tu rabia hasta los límites. Cuando ves a la persona que amas llorando junto a ti, lo único que puedes hacer es lo nadie mas le obsequia. Amor. Solo amor.

Cuando él vio que yo ya no era ningún esclavo de mi pasado, le gritó al mundo su felicidad. Pero cuando supo cual iba a ser su destino, solo pudo susurrar una cosa:

"Adiós. Te quiero.

No puedo comprender mi destino, porque soy muy débil para hacerlo. No puedo pelear contra la droga en la que he caído. No puedo soportar tener cáncer. Pero tampoco puedo hacerte sufrir.

Comprende que, cuando yo muera, te esperaré en mi próxima vida. Pasaré por el infierno y el fuego para verte una vez más. Me desharé de las espinas que nuestra vida pasada nos introdujo para separarnos. No va a haber ninguna mujer que nos rompa el corazón. No habrá enfermedad que nos mate, ni a mí ni a ti. Solo estará el carro que compramos, el desierto, y la manta negra cubierta de estrellas.

Y el desierto no será cruel, nunca más.

Te tendré a ti. Tu me tendrás a mí."

Cuando lo vi morir, el mundo ya no produjo cosas bellas. La gente podría decir que ambos nos rendimos ante todo. Esta historia no tiene ningún significado. Pero al diablo, a quien le importa. Esta es mi historia. Mi leyenda.

Sabía de mi destino, y pensé que yo mismo iba a morir después del incidente.

No puedo comprender lo que ha pasado. ¿Acaso nos rendimos? ¿Era esto cuestión del destino?

No más preguntas, por favor. No más dolor.

Me he sentado al borde de mi balcón otra vez... la botella de cerveza de pronto se desliza por entre mi mano, y se rompe en pedazos al golpearse contra el suelo. Es casi el alba del amanecer... puedo ver como el cielo se rompe en una luz incandescente y rojiza, la luz del inmenso Sol.

Y me estoy ahogando... me estoy ahogando, Daisuke... en tu amor, o en tu muerte... por favor, ven a sacarme de aquí...

Y de pronto, me doy cuenta...

Esta es la vida que Daisuke amaba tanto... la vida que abrazaba tan tiernamente... la vida que me ofreció para amarla por igual... la vida que vivimos cuando éramos jóvenes, uno al lado del otro. Esta no es la vida que nos trató mal: la que nos robó nuestra inocencia, compasión, valentía, y nos hizo luchar para creer que no todo estaba perdido.

Cuando escucho la voz del viento, recuerdo algo que parecía estar olvidado.

"La vida puede ser hermosa, Ken"

Las últimas palabras... ¿habrán significado algo?

Me siento y espero... y me pregunto... ¿me estará viendo Daisuke en este momento? ¿Sabes cuánto te he extrañado? Que mi dolor duele tanto... ¿sabes que quiero morir sólo para estar contigo? ¿Me estarás contemplando en este instante? ¿Me proteges cuando estoy triste... o enojado... cansado... sin amor...

Maldita sea. Maldita sea, por todo. 

Ya no sé que pensar.

El sol viene naciendo en el horizonte, su luz cálida y tibia se cuela por las ventanas de los edificios, los acaricia con una bondad que parece amor. Las ventanas reflejan la luz cálida, pálidamente, y hasta mi piel se siente tibia.

Aún no entiendo, pues todo lo que sé es que lo quería. Y él también... lo sé.

Él me esta esperando mas allá de la luz del sol y de todo lo que la vida abraza. Me esta esperando allá, en el desierto, sobre el carro y la arena fría, bajo el manto de estrellas. Si él me lo dijo... ¿es tan doloroso? ¿Será la vida sólo... dolor?

No hay nadie quien me responda ahora. Me pregunto dónde esta mi mamá... me pregunto si mi padre sobrevivió con todas las demás mujeres que arruinó en su camino... me pregunto si su hijo sufre de los mismos abusos por los que me hizo pasar... me pregunto si a Kari le importaba Daisuke... si Miyako esta cuidando bien a mi hijo... y si necesita mi ayuda... me pregunto si Iori pudo ir mas allá de sus sueños... si Takeru logro vencer su pasado...

Sólo me pregunto.

Mirando hacia el cielo a mi alrededor... el alba... el alba que observé tantas veces con aquel al que amé... el sol rompiendo el cielo en su luz noble y dorada, el Venus naciendo...

Y me recuerda al desierto... nuestro desierto.

Lágrimas...

Y... tal vez.

Tal vez no es tan difícil.

~*~

Ummm. . . sí. Eso es. 0_o ¡Has sobrevivido! ¡¡¡Por favor déjenme reviews!!! ^_~ ¡¡Y si me quieren insultar, pues también!! Acepto todo tipo de comentarios. Este fanfic es algo difícil de entender, asi que si tienen preguntas y todavía quieren resolverlas, mi mail es fire_and_ice26@hotmail.com Si les gusta este, entonces puedo traducir otro de mis fanfics- ¿qué dicen? 

~* Ja ne!! ;) Miss Anairb Kenlover – Maetel *~ 


End file.
